Lillian's Mission
by Princess Mariana
Summary: Lillian Evans is a strange girl that goes out of her way to help save Harry from difficult situations. She can speak parseltongue and is in the habit of knowing things before they happen. For some strange reason, she doesn't detest Draco Malfoy. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry Potter. Read books and previous chapter(s) before reading this. Might contain Spoilers. **

Dobby was coming any second now. I had to stop him and tell him to use a quieting spell on the room. I was too late. _I suppose I'll have to show myself now,_ I thought tiredly.

Dobby was already sitting on the bed and a boy with messy black hair, with his back to the elf, was shutting his bedroom door. As he turned, he almost gave a yell of surprise. With a sigh, I appeared. "Dobby, put a silencing charm on the room, otherwise the Dursleys will hear. And just ignore me for now. I won't do anything, yet."

Dobby nodded and did as he was told. Then, he started telling the boy about house elves and how the boy couldn't go to school, since his life would be in peril. The elf went on and on, until, finally, when the boy refused to stay at the house, Dobby started for the door. "Stop, Dobby," I commanded. "It will do no good."

"You cannot stop me," Dobby said stubbornly.

I looked him in the eye and said in a stern, cold, majestic voice, "In the name of the dark wizard Voldemort, I, his descendent, command you to stop, go home, and not talk to Harry Potter until after the event has passed."

With a pop, Dobby vanished. The boy turned to me in surprise. "I'm not his descendent to your standards at the moment," I reassured him as I, too, disappeared.

_Three, two, one,_ I counted in my head, waiting for his arrival.

The black haired boy emerged from the Borgin and Burkes fireplace. I quickly darted forward, grabbed his hand, and fled the shop. "What-" the baffled twelve-year old started, but I interrupted him with a quick, "Quiet!"

To my surprise, he obeyed. We hid behind a dead looking bush and waited. A blonde haired man and his son entered the shop. I gave a sigh of relief and said to the boy, "You're Harry, right?"

He nodded and asked, "Who are you?"  
"Lillian Evans," I replied. "Did you know that you are the opposite of your grandfather? He would have jinxed me by this stage, but I suppose you weren't raised spoiled."

"How do you know my grandfather?" Harry said in alarm.

"I have my ways," I informed him. "Follow me."

I swiftly walked out of Knockturn Alley, Harry tentatively trailing me. "Wait a second," I said, stopping. "I forgot to do something."

I turned, pointed my wand at Harry's face, and said, "_Reparo._"

His broken glasses instantly were repaired. I looked down at my watch and winced. I addressed Harry, "I'm late. Sorry, but I have to go or I'll be seen. If you take about ten steps forward, you'll find Hermione Granger and then you'll be fine. Bye."

I rapidly fled the scene, hoping that he wouldn't do anything stupid.

At the train station, I saw Harry and his friend, Ron, slam into the wall. I winced; it must've hurt. I ran over to them and helped them up. Taking out my wand, I whispered, "Wall of Hogwarts New, remove spell of binding, true."

"Try again," I commanded them. They did, very slowly. Finally, they were in. I darted in after them and sealed the wall. "Who-" Ron began to ask me, but I swiftly ran to the train and boarded it.

All the compartments were full, so I decided to disappear for the train ride. With a quick spell, I changed into a small figure that looked like a fairy. I had shrunk until I was the size of a puppy. My red-brown hair had flowers woven into it. I wore a dress that looked like blue rose petals.

"Hello, Potter," a voice sneered and I decided to investigate.

I flew to the scene and saw the blonde boy from Borgin and Burkes. He was at the opening of the compartment in which Harry, Ron, their friend Hermione, and Ron's sister Ginny were occupying. "Get lost," Hermione snapped.

I noticed two obese boys standing behind the first boy. He was about to make a nasty comment, but I threw a blast of magic at him. He tumbled backwards and Ginny quickly shut the compartment door, right after I had snuck in.

"What a relief," Hermione said with a sigh.

Harry frowned and remarked, "I've been having a lot of those lately."

"You mean, when we slammed into the wall and that girl helped us get in?" Ron asked; they had, it seemed, already explained to the others what had happened.

Harry nodded. "But other things, too," he said. "When I turned up at Knockturn Alley, that same girl helped me get out of there. She was also there when Dobby came."

"And in my dream," Ron added. "The girl showed up and talked to me for the whole night so I couldn't get up and rescue you. It also happened with twins. Mum and Dad also had a dream with a girl in it, telling them to rescue Harry. I reckon that it was the same girl."

I watched this with amusement; from the looks of worriment on their faces, I bet they thought I was a follower of Voldemort. I decided to take a nap for the time being.

I walked into the headmaster's office wearily. Dumbledore knew a lot about my situation, which was risky. "So you're the long awaited Lillian Evans," Dumbledore said gravely.

"I am," I replied.

"Why Evans? Why not Potter or Riddle?" he questioned.

I smiled slightly. "Riddle wouldn't give me good cover next year and Harry would start uproar if I used Potter."

"You are her," Dumbledore said thoughtfully. "Now to business; do you want to try on the hat?"

I shook my head and told him, "It would put me in Slytherin or Gryffindor. I need to stay as ignored by Harry and _him _as much as possible. Also Voldemort finding out about me this early would not help."

"Can Tom know about you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes," I consented. "Riddle wouldn't do anything."

Dumbledore nodded. "You can go to the Ravenclaw dormitory now. You know where it is, correct?"

I nodded. "My grandmother told me before she died. By the way, can I skip my first class? Harry's running into trouble."

He nodded. "Blame it on me."

We exchanged goodbyes and I left. It was incredibly easy to find and the question was fairly simple: 'How many wizards did it take to create wands?' The answer: 'None; wizards created wands when they were still called muggles.' The common room was still pretty full despite the time. Everyone turned to look at me as I entered. "There she is," a girl whispered to her friend who immediately came over to me.

"Hello," she greeted me. "I am Karen Malern. Welcome to Hogwarts. You're dorm is this way."

I followed her to a room that had ten empty beds. She showed me which one was mine and left. I collapsed on my bed and instantly fell asleep.

The next day, I hurried my breakfast and waited, in my fairy form, outside the greenhouses. The Hufflepuff and Gryffindor second years took their time coming. They all came in little bunches. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were the last students to arrive. After them, came Professor Sprout and Professor Lockhart. Professor Sprout looked very frazzled and grumpy. Lockhart, on the other, was his normal arrogant self. I sent a quick forgetting spell on him to stop him from talking. "We'll be in Greenhouse Three today, chaps!" Sprout said, unlocking and entering a greenhouse.

The students bustled after her. "Harry! I've been wanting a word – you don't mind if he's a couple of minutes late, do you, Professor Sprout?" Lockhart quickly said, regaining his train of thoughts. My spells weren't very strong in this form.

Lockhart shut the door in Sprout's face and turned to Harry. "Harry, Harry, Harry," he began, shaking his head. "When I heard – well, of course, it was all my fault. Could have kicked myself."

Before he could continue, I discreetly changed back to normal and said, very clearly, "Harry, Professor Dumbledore wants you to come with me for awhile."

Lockhart tried to intervene, but I grabbed Harry's hand and ran towards the forbidden forest. In the midst of the trees, I stopped. Harry stared at me and asked, "What did Dumbledore want me to do?"

I ignored him and instead advised him, "Try your hardest not to be alone with Lockhart. He's trouble. If you see him in the hall, avoid him. He's trying to use you to increase his fame, the idiot."

With that, I ran to my first class, Harry looking confused. I hope he did as I said. It would cause me to miss more class if he didn't.

My next mission to save Harry from disaster was after lunch, in his Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson. Lockhart decided to let Harry, Ron, and Hermione deal with pixies he had set loose. As I headed to the door of the room, Lockhart swept passed me, very pale. I rolled my eyes; I hated idiotic liars who didn't try very hard.

It was disastrous. Pixies were flying everywhere, the room was a wreck, and the trio was failing at rounding the pixies up. They were shooting spells at them, to no avail. I knew that they would eventually get everything under control, but it would make them be late for their next class. "You're doing it wrong," I informed them.

They stared at me for a moment before Ron snapped, "You try."

"Alright," I responded.

I gently grabbed one of the pixies and whispered in his ear, "Stop being mischievous, please, and clean up your mess. Then, tomorrow, I will let you free."

The pixie signaled to its friends and they started cleaning the room. I gestured for the trio to follow me out the door.

True to my word, the next day I let the pixies loose. They attacked Lockhart heartily before going to the Forbidden Forest. I wished I could do the same, but I had a job to do first.

I was late. I had overslept. Though in my opinion, getting up at the crack of dawn was not really oversleeping, even if my goal had been before the crack of dawn. I inwardly cursed Oliver Wood, Harry's Quidditch Captain, for wanting to practice this early in the morning.

It was a Saturday, a few days after the pixie incident. I was heading towards the Quidditch field to stop turmoil. I was too late. I heard a familiar voice, the blonde boy from the train, snap, "No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood," as I quietly said, "Expelliarmus."

Many wands went zooming to my hand as I walked toward the Gryffindors and Slytherin team. Calmly, I walked over to the blonde boy and slapped him lightly. I strode away, wands still in my hand.

My next destination was Professor Snape's office. He was up, of course. "Excuse me, sir, but could you do me a favor?" I asked innocently.

He gave me an odd look before nodding. "Could you go down to the Quidditch field and sort out the Gryffindor and Slytherin teams?" I inquired.

"What happened?" he quickly said.

"I think that both of the teams wanted to practice, but the Slytherins had permission. Then one of the boys called one of the Gryffindors a 'mudblood.' That's when I walked in. I disarmed them and slapped the boy and came here," I said truthfully.

He considered me and questioned, "Why did you come here if you had done something wrong yourself?"

I looked at him evenly and replied, "Because I'm not afraid of detention when Harry is greatly in trouble. Knowing him, he'll do something stupid and I don't want that to happen."

The professor blinked and slightly winced. "Alright," he said, "I'll help break up the fight, _if_ there's one. Go there now to see if there's one. If there is, don't come back; five minutes from now, if you don't come back, I'll go."

I nodded and left, smiling dimly at my first encounter with my mother's greatest friend.

At the Quidditch field, a fight had broken out. The Slytherins and Gryffindors were attacking each other, without wands, of course, since I had them all. I pulled all the second years out of the horde. I put a restraining spell on Ron and Harry. Hermione was glaring at the blonde boy with much malice. The blonde boy was glaring back with a look of disgust.

I sighed; this was going to be difficult. "Let me at him!" Ron snarled at me, trying, and failing, to attack the blonde boy.

Harry was doing the same thing. I ignored them and asked the blonde boy for his name. "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," he replied curtly.

"Wonderful to meet you," I said politely. "I'm Lillian Evans."

I took his hand and shook it. He gave me a bewildered look. "Whose side are you on?" Hermione snapped.

I shrugged. "No ones, really; I just need to complete my mission and escape my destiny – so, no one's side."

"Then why are you helping Harry and then slapping Malfoy and then befriending him?!" Hermione challenged angrily.

I laughed. "I'm not 'befriending' him. I just am not being mean to him because we aren't enemies yet, I think. I only slapped him to stop Ron from doing something awful."

Hermione was about to answer, but Professor Snape strode over. Harry, Ron, and Hermione paled as Malfoy smirked. "Stop this," Snape hissed in a deadly voice.

The fight instantly stopped and the teams parted into two groups. "What is the meaning of this!" Snape said angrily.

"Malfoy called Hermione a mudblood!" Ron cried.

Snape turned his icy eyes to Ron, who looked very scared. "He did," a few of the Gryffindor players agreed.

"Everyone gets detention," Snape said fiercely, "except for the people who were not fighting when I arrived!"

He walked off, everyone staring after him. I went the opposite way, unnoticed to everyone except for Malfoy and Harry.

"Lillian," a voice called to me as I made my way to the library.

I turned around and saw a ghost gliding over to me. I smiled and greeted him, "Hello, Sir Nicholas."

He slightly inclined his head in greeting. "I would like to invite you to my death day party on Hallows Eve," he invited me.

I grinned. "I would love to!"

He told me the location and time. Then, we parted. I was very excited. I hadn't been to a death day party in ages.

When I finally reached the library, I found her at once. I sat at the table she was at, reading. "Good morning," I said.

She looked up. "Good morning…Who are you?" she asked.

"Lillian Evans; you're Ginny Weasley, right?" I replied.

She nodded. "I heard that you have my grandfather's diary," I told her; Ginny paled. "His name was Tom Riddle. I'd like to speak to him."

Her eyes widened. "How do you know about that?" she burst out.

I shrugged. "He's my grandfather."

"I'll let you talk to him if you don't tell anyone," she nervously bargained, taking out the diary.

I nodded and took it. I sensed its dark magic instantly. With my pen and quill, I wrote: _Hello; my name is Harry Potter. _

It wrote back: _Hello, Harry Potter. My name is Tom Riddle. How did you come by my diary?_

I wrote: _Someone tried to flush it down a toilet._

_Lucky that I recorded my memories in some more lasting way than ink. But I always knew that there would be those who would not want this diary read._

I replied: _You seem like the bad type to me. After all, you became Lord Voldemort._

_ Why do you think that?_

_ I study my enemy. _

_ Then, I have no more to say to you._

I handed back the book, telling Ginny, "No matter what, do not throw this away and don't tell him it was me writing. He might be your greatest friend, but if you do those things, you will endanger Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Good luck; oh, and if you need anything, just ask me."

I stood up and left.

Halloween came quickly. When it arrived, I went to the dungeons to the deathday party. Screechy music played. Millions of ghosts were there, but I quickly spotted three living people who I hurried over to. "Happy Halloween," I greeted them cheerfully.

They whirled around. "Oh, hello, Lillian," Harry said.

"Are you enjoying yourselves?" Sir Nicholas asked, gliding over.

We nodded. He was about to say something else when a ghost called him over and he left us. The headless hunt came, but I ignored them, until they started playing Head Hockey while Sir Nicholas tried to say his speech.

Angrily, I marched over to the leader of the headless hunt: Patrick. "Listen here," I told him angrily, "if you had _any_ manner whatsoever, you would be paying attention to your host. Act your age, for crying out loud, you git!"

"What's this?" he said, turning to me in annoyance. "A little girl has come to criticize me. I wonder if-"

"Just be quiet!" I interrupted. "It is Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington's deathday party! It is _not _your time to horse-around! Now, pay attention!"

The ghost did not reply. Instead, he was staring at me. I noticed that I was slightly glowing and there were pixies behind me who darted at the ghost and seemed to be able to touch him. They chased him out of the hall with the rest of the headless hunt. They looked familiar.

I stormed out of the dungeons and was dimly aware of the trio following me. Then, I heard it. "…_rip_…_tear_…_kill_…"

"Do you hear that?" Harry said in alarm.

"Harry, ignore it. It will lead you trouble," I advised.

He paid no heed and followed the voice. I gritted my teeth and followed. It led us to a corridor that had the words painted on a wall:

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED.

ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.

I closed my eyes and ignored the talk the others made. Students came, Malfoy said something, and the teachers came. I tried to ignore the world; tried not to be sick. "You four, come with me," Dumbledore said, breaking through my thoughts.

We obliged, the teachers with us. We were lead to Lockhart's office where I still ignored the world. Dumbledore questioned Harry. Snape shot a startled glance at me and asked, "Are you alright, Evans?"

I nodded without opening my eyes. All attention was turned to me and I cautiously opened my eyes. The room was spinning. I collapsed into darkness.

**Gasp! Why does she faint? Find out in the next chapter! I actually did this part partly because I didn't want to type up the long, **_**long**_** conversation. (I can be lazy sometimes.) But don't worry! It does have some significance! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Harry Potter. Contains spoilers. You need to read the books in order for this to make sense. Review!**

When I awoke, I was in the hospital wing. When Madam Pomfrey saw that I was awake, she bustled over. "How are you feeling, dear?" she asked, handing me a strange potion, which I hesitantly drank. It tasted awful.

"Fine, I think," I whispered, finding out that I barely could talk.

"Do you know what happened?" the nurse questioned me. "You've been sleep for five days."

"_What?!_" I cried, sitting upright. "Five days of just _sleeping_! I'm so behind! What did I miss?!"

"Don't worry. Nothing happened too extraordinary. You'll catch up on lessons soon enough," she tried to reassure me.

I nodded and attempted to get out of the bed. "No!" Madam Pomfrey stopped me. "You are not well yet. You need rest!"

I glared at her but consented. She left when she heard someone entering. "You should have come straight to me!" she shouted. "I can mend bones in a second – but growing them back –"

I tried to listen for more information, but I soon fell asleep. An hour later, I woke up. Madam Pomfrey was not there, but Harry was, on a bed next to mine. He looked asleep, but I doubted it. From what I heard, he had lost some bones and that was a very painful experience. "What happened?" I asked him in a whisper.

He sat up quickly and turned to me in surprise. "I fell off my broom wrong," he replied.

"Darn it," I muttered. Then I thought for a moment. "Can I see your arm?" I asked, taking out my wand.

"No thanks," he said wearily.

I ignored his protested and grabbed his limp arm. I pointed my want at it and whispered a quick spell. He looked startled as I let go of his arm. "It doesn't hurt anymore," he announced, very surprised.

I nodded smugly and fainted again.

A snake was coming at me – a large, green, horrifying monster. Its red eyes looked at me and it bared its teeth. A high-pitched voice laughed cruelly. I opened my mouth and let out a scream which seemed to last forever.

The snake was still looking at me. I couldn't close my eyes. I was still screaming, still drowning out that awful voice. I felt myself being lifted up and moved, but the snake came with me. The image stayed for awhile…

The next place I seemed to go was the village where my grandmother had been born. It was very happy and snake-less. I was heavily relieved. But it still was very creepy being around little fairies that couldn't see you. I ended up wandering around.

After what felt like centuries, I started missing Harry and _him_. (As you might start noticing, '_him'_ is someone I don't know, but I know he exists.) I wondered how I had gotten into this and when I could go back to Hogwarts. About what felt like a year, I started getting sleepy, which is something that didn't happen in my current surroundings. Everything began to spin. I felt sick. And then it happened. I arrived in an unknown place.

The first thing I realized was that I was holding Harry's hand. I slowly opened my eyes and sat up to find Harry sitting next to me, a little pink, and his hand on mine. When he saw that I was awake, he quickly removed it, looking away. I started to notice that Ron and Hermione were there, too, looking awkward. "Um…hi," I said uncomfortably. "What happened?"

"Well…" Ron said slowly. "Don't you know? I mean, you were the one yelling…"

"I was yelling?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah," Harry said. "They had just brought Collin Creevey in – he was petrified – and you were sleeping peacefully and I was pretending to be asleep. Then, well…you just started screaming like you were seeing your worst nightmare. The weird part was that no one could hear you except for me and…someone else."

I looked at him, wide-eyed, and asked, dreading the answer, "Who?"

The three Gryffindors exchanged classes before Harry replied, "Malfoy. When you started thrashing about, Malfoy came into the hospital, as if in a trance, and touched your head and you stopped, but you still were screaming. He then collapsed. It was weird."

"You're talking about _Draco Malfoy_? Are you sure?" I questioned.

The three silently nodded. I sighed and said, "I suppose I should give him my thanks then. What happened after that?"

"Dumbledore put you in this hospital place," Harry said.

"Then you started calling to help someone," Hermione added.

Ron put in, "You kept saying 'I need to help _him_, I need to help _him_.' It was really freaky. Dumbledore then made us come here and made Harry hold your hand. And that was it."

"Dumbledore made _you_ three come?" I said, surprised. "I mean, no offense to anyone present, but I thought Dumbledore was more intelligent than that."

"What do you mean by that?" Ron said, crossing his arms.

I shrugged; "Only one person can get me out of when I get into that kind of faze. He knew that it wasn't any of you because none of you are pureblood."

"I'm a pureblood," Ron said defensively.

I shook my head and contradicted, "No you're not. You're a blood traitor."

"He's still a pureblood," Hermione disagreed.

I said, "No he's not. He might be in blood, but if you look at his family, he's as much a pureblood as you, Hermione."

"What does _that_ mean?" Ron snapped.

"I mean that you don't pride yourself on being a pureblood; you really don't care that much," I answered truthfully. "Real purebloods are purebloods only at heart, though most of the time physically, too."

"Oh," Ron said.

Harry changed the subject, "Why do you need to thank Malfoy, of all people?"

"Because he saved my life," I replied. "He gave me part of his life force until I reawakened. So, about now, he should be waking up."

"Don't give him your thanks!" the trio said together with much fervor.

I gave them an odd look before agreeing. I suppose I owed it to them; I was intruding on their lives.

Life was pretty much normal back at Hogwarts. Well, besides the part that Harry wasn't doing anything stupid, that is. Except for now he was doing something _very_ stupid. He was messing with Professor Snape. Harry and his friends had decided to make a Polyjuice Potion to try to force a confession about the Chamber of Secrets out of Malfoy.

And that was why I was now heading, once again, to Professor Snape's office. "Umm, sir," I said nervously as he looked up from a book he was reading.

"Hello, Evans. Are you fully healed?" he asked politely.

I nodded. "That's good," he continued. "Now, what do you want with me?"

I had been at this school for just a little while, but I was pretty sure that this was not normal behavior for this particular teacher. "I would like to find out a place where I can get a bicorn horn and a boomslang skin."

"Why do you need them?" he asked. "Are you planning to make a potion?"

"Well…sort of," I confessed.

"Here," he said and handed me two bottles with the ingredients I wanted.

"Thanks," I said.

We said our good-byes and I left, completely bewildered, to Dumbledore's office. I took a deep breath before knocking.

"Come in," Dumbledore beckoned me.

I entered. Dumbledore was at his desk. He gestured for me to sit down in a chair in front of him. I didn't sit. Instead I paced. "What is the matter, Lillian?" he asked me curiously.

"Professor Snape knows!" I cried out in frustration. "He knows everything!"

Dumbledore frowned. "I'll have to ask him about it. But do not worry, he is not an enemy."

"I don't care!" I told him fiercely. "_You're_ not an enemy and I don't want you to know!"

"Calm down," he commanded me.

I did, slowly. "By the way," I said slyly, "how come you told Harry and his friends to visit me when I was unconscious?"

"It seemed like the right thing since Draco Malfoy couldn't help," he said.

I winced, nodded, and said good-bye.

The next Thursday, I made my way to Harry's potions class. When I tentatively walked in, I saw Harry throw a Filibuster firework at a friend of Malfoy's caldron. Everyone saw it too as they turned to look at me, but, luckily, they didn't notice who the thrower was. I quickly took out my wand and shouted, "_Coverinus_!"

My spell hit the cauldron at the same moment the fireworks did. There was a loud noise as I was thrown backwards. I rapidly righted myself and asked Professor Snape, "Dumbledore has sent me to retrieve Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter. Is it alright if I bring them with me?"

Snape nodded with an unreadable expression on his face. Ron, Harry, and Hermione slowly stood and followed me out of the room. I kept on walking until I had reached the grounds. Then I turned to Harry and his friends. "What were you thinking?" I hissed. "Don't you know that Snape knows almost everything? And I can reassure you that he knew about this…_incident_. He had it all planned out, too. By now you should know _not_ to cross him!

"The rest of the period is free for you three, as is the rest of the day, obviously," I snapped as I shoved the ingredients into their hands.

"Wait, Lillian!" Harry called after me, but I ignored him and made my way to the library, to cool off. I decided to skip dinner.

It was easy to submerge into a book. It helped me take my mind off things. "Evans, may I have a word?" a voice asked me, startling me out of my book.

I looked up to find Malfoy. "Sure," I said, gesturing at the seat in front of me. He sat.

I set down my book and looked at him curiously. "What brings you here?" I said in a cheerful voice.

He didn't fall for my act of innocence. "Why are you mad? What happened? And what's between you and Potter?" he questioned me in furry of questions.

I gave him a searching look, trying to figure out what he knew and what I should tell him. "Why do you want to know?" I inquired suddenly.

Malfoy let out a deep sigh that made him look very weary, confused, and…and…I didn't want to finish the thought…_attractive._ "I have no idea," he admitted.

"Promise not to tell anyone," I commanded.

He nodded. "I promise."

"Wonderful," I muttered, but then said in a clearer voice, "I am mad because Harry was being stupid. You'd think by now he'd have _some_ commonsense. But _no_, he _has_ to be an idiot.

"Your next question was what happened. It is very simple: Harry and his friends wanted something. Harry caused a diversion so that Hermione could get – _steal_ it. I walked in and prevented it from happening.

"About what is between me and Harry is something that will take time for you to believe and know. Just know that he will be a very close friend eventually, against my will, of course."

Malfoy contemplated this with a very wise manner that made him look grand and…the evil thought again…_attractive._ "Thanks," he said at last.

I shrugged. Malfoy looked at me sharply and asked, "Why did you tell me?"

"Because I trust you won't tell anyone and you probably need to know what is going on since you are soon going to be caught in this mess that was planted for me to clear up," I replied.

He slowly said, "Am I part of this mess?"

I nodded. "The more you are around me, the more the mystery will unravel."

"Can I be around you more than?" he inquired, wincing at how creepy it sounded.

I thought for a moment before I knew what to do. Grinning, I suggested, "How about we learn how to duel together."

"Nine o'clock tomorrow night?" he proposed. "We could ask for a teacher's permission."

I nodded. "I'll ask Dumbledore. See you then."

He smirked. I left.

"Lillian, we're really sorry," Hermione apologized to me as I tried to get out of my common room. They had ambushed me here. "It's fine," I told them. "I had a chat with a…semi-friend. I've cooled down."

"Who's your 'friend'?" Ron asked curiously.

"Well," I said, considering my use of words, "I guess he's really not a _friend_ at the moment. More like an acquaintance….It was Draco Malfoy."

The trio looked horrified as I walked away, trying not to laugh. When I reached the assigned destination, an empty classroom, Malfoy was already there. "Hello," I greeted him.

He smirked. "You came."

I rolled my eyes. "What do you want to start with?" I asked him.

He started listing of random spells and I gave him a look of shock; "How do you know all these spells?"

He smirked again and informed me, "I come from a powerful family. We learn many things."

I sighed and we started on the first spell.

"Lillian, you are sick!" Harry cried in exasperation. "You can't go!"

It was the day of the dueling club and, because of Harry's stupid plot in potions class, I was a little ill. "I have to go," I protested weakly.

"No you don't," Hermione said firmly.

"Is she persuaded yet?" Madam Pomfrey asked when she came bustling over.

"I _have_ to go!" I said yet again.

She shook her head and left again. After my continuous complaints, she had called up Harry, Hermione, and Ron to stop me from going. So far I was winning, in a way. The hospital wing doors opened and someone entered.

**It's a cliff-hanger! Do you want to know who walks in? Then review! Or wait. I usually update on stories that I have gotten the most reviews on. If you don't have an account, then you'll have to wait a week or two, probably. So, Review and Read On!**

**-Princess Mariana **


End file.
